The Briefs Stay with the Sons
by PrinceVegetaSaiyan
Summary: The Brief's house burns down due to Goten's Kamehameha incident and they have to live at the Son's house until it's rebuilt. Can Vegeta and Goku withstand each other?
1. Prologue

Those who don't like it, don't worry, nothing inappropriate(if you know what I mean... ^^;) happens.

This is the prologue so it's a bit short. The other chapters should be longer.

Disclaimer: Why would I own any of these characters if it's a FANfiction site? They belong to Akira Toriyama.

Bra is around 5-6 years old. So Trunks and Goten are about, I dunno, 17-18?

The Briefs stay with the Sons!

Prologue

At Capsule Corp...

Vegeta sat bearish at a table eating his breakfast that Bulma made, that's how desperate he was. He hated her cooking, baking, toasting, whatever it was. He hated it, but he was too hungry to go out and find better food.

Bra on the other hand was watching one of her favorite shows, The Care Bears. Trunks was forced to watch with her to get away from doing his morning chores.

Bulma did Bra and Trunks's dishes, and Vegeta's, though he was still eating more food. 'I guess it comes from his Saiyan blood...' she thought.

A few hours later at the Son's house...

Goku was happily training with Goten to get away from Chi-Chi's yelling. She was angry at him for making Gohan slack off on his homework. Gohan had to work even harder so his mom wouldn't get even angrier.

"Alright Goten, ready to practice your Kamehameha? Full power?" Goku asked while hovering above their house.

Goten nodded and cupped his hands together, ready to attack his dad. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" he yelled, and the Kamehameha went berserk and didn't go anywhere near Goku. It went somewhere far in the distance.

The two looked at each other in shock and flew off to see where it landed after they heard a large KA-BOOM.

Goku and Goten landed in awe to see smoke and a HUGE fire right at Capsule Corp., but not the whole company, it just happened to be where Bulma, Vegeta, Bra and Trunks lived.

"Umm... n-not a problem... we'll just tell them that-"

"Dad! Vegeta's gonna kill me!" Goten yelled, his eyes wide at Goku, making him not finish his sentence.

"Don't worry! We'll just call the fire depa-" but before he could finish, everybody at Capsule Corp. dashed out of the area because it was slowly spreading. One of the company members had already called the fire department and it arrived at their house not a moment too soon.

Luckily, Vegeta and his family were shopping so they were away from the burning house. They were already driving home, with Bulma as the driver and Vegeta in the passenger seat, looking grumpy as usual, and Trunks and Bra, looking outside the window in the back.

Vegeta growled. "How long is this traffic going to take?"

"Calm down Vegeta, it shouldn't take long."

After about 10 minutes of sitting in traffic, Vegeta grew angry and scowled. "I am not going to take this any longer!" And without another word, he opened the door and flew into the air, a ki blast forming in his hand above him.

Bulma knew what he was going to do, blow up all the cars in front of their's. She stuck her head out the window in angst. "Vegeta! Come down here now!"

"You're not the boss of me, woman!"

"If you don't come down here now, I won't cook for you for a whole week!"

Vegeta thought about that for a moment, and thought it was perfect. 'No traffic AND no horrible food from that woman...' "That's fine with me!" he yelled and almost threw his ki blast when he saw smoke coming from the distance, right around where Capsule Corp. was held. His ki blast disappeared in his hand and he grew angry once more. "I bet it's Kakarot and his little brat's doing..." he mumbled.

"Vegeta, what are you looking at? What's happening?"

"Mommy! I see smoke!" Bra yelled, pointing out the window.

Bulma sighed. "Oh no..."

To be continued...

How'd ya like it? I know I know... you here this on every story... need I say it? Please review! Should I continue or is it a piece of poo? Again, reviews will help me update this. Every one counts! ;)


	2. Chapter 1: The Decision

Those who don't like it, don't worry, there's nothing inappropriate(if you know what I mean... ^^;) happens.

This is Chapter 1, but please read the prologue first.

Disclaimer: Why would I own any of these characters if it's a FANfiction site? They belong to Akira Toriyama.

Bra is around 5-6 years old. So Trunks and Goten are about, I dunno, 17-18?

The Briefs stay with the Sons!

Chapter 1

Vegeta didn't have any patience for traffic, especially when their house might be on fire. Without further question, he went back down, picked up their car and flew toward the smoke.

"Waaah! Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma yelled from the window.

"A prince shouldn't have to wait."

Spectators and drivers looked up at the flying man holding a car in awe.

Back at Capsule Corp...

Goten paced with a nervous face. "Dad, would if Vegeta chokes me! O-or final flashes the whole planet! Or sends me to the vacuum of space! Or would if..." he gulped. "Would if he makes me eat Bulma's cooking..."

"Goten! Calm down, I'll deal with Vegeta before he can even get near you." Goku said while noticing a fireman coming toward him. "Do you know who started the fire?"

Goku started to sweat. "No sir! N-nothing that we know of, heh heh."

The fireman nodded and walked away. Goten looked at his dad. "Why'd you lie to him?"

Goku put his hand behind his head. "Well... I didn't want to start a big commotion and possibly go to jail... I'm sure it's fine... heh heh."

Goten had a confused face but shrugged it off. He noticed that the whole Capsule Corp. building was gone. Just a bunch of rubble and ash. Some of the things he saw looked only partly damaged, or even in perfect shape.

He knew his dad would protect him from Vegeta, but he still couldn't help but think about what he could do to him. "Well, I guess there's no reason to wait for them, right? We should just go-" but before Goten could finish, he turned around, ready to leave, and walked into someone. "WAAAH!" he fell down on his butt in shock of seeing Vegeta in a VERY unhappy mood. "Ve-Vegeta?"

Goku noticed Vegeta and ran over to him. "Vegeta, I can explain this whole situation."

He looked at Goku with a smirk. He was surprised to see him be okay with this. "Can you really? Because if you caused my house to burn down I'll burn yours down."

Goku took a step back while he noticed Bulma get out of the car furiously.

"Ugh! Vegeta! Why couldn't you be patient and wait for the traffic to leave! You're so picky and impatient! How is this going to be good for the kids? I don't want them to fjlfdmahgdla-" Bulma's mouth was covered by her husband. He pointed to their house, or what used to be their house. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she shrieked. "WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR HOUSE?"

"Uh heh heh..." Goku sweated with the worst lieing face.

"GOKU? You caused this?" The mad woman yelled.

"Yeah, sorta, maybe..."

"Goten!" Trunks shouted while running to his friend. Lucky for Goku Trunks might be on their side with Goten. "What are you and your dad doing here?" he asked, but then looked at what used to be his house and then knew the answer. "What did you do?"

Goten sighed. "Okay... I was training with my dad and I did a Kamehameha, and somehow, all the way from my house, it went crazy and it happened to destroy your guys's house..."

Vegeta ran to Goten and picked him up by his shirt, though Goten was about the same height as Vegeta, maybe taller. "Boy! You're the one who caused my house to blow up? You're going to pay for this! I'm gonna kill you and your dad and blow up your house! See how you like that!"

Bulma smacked Vegeta on the back of his head. He let go of Goten. "That's not necessary, Vegeta! We'll just have to live somewhere else for a while until we get repairs!"

"Woman! I know what you're thinking and I'm not living with these idiots!"

"Hey that's a great idea! What do you think Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Sure! That would be great!"

"NO! I will not be ignored! I'm not sleeping with a pack of idiots!"

"But Vegeta..." Goku whispered. "Chi-Chi's a better cook. Plus, you won't have to watch the kids. Pan is sure to come over so Bra can play with her, and Goten and Trunks can hang out together. Besides, if you want you can just leave the house to go train."

Bulma now smacked the other Saiyan. "I heard that 'Chi-Chi's a better cook' comment. Ugh, you Saiyans are all the same!"

"I don't need your sass! Now, about what you said Kakarot..." Vegeta growled. "Fine! We'll stay at your clown house for a bit."

Bra came out of nowhere and gasped with excitement. "Are we really staying at Uncle Goku's house?"

"Yes we are." Vegeta mumbled.

Goten and Trunks started to float away into the destroyed house. "Wow Trunks, I can't believe it's all gone."

"Yeah... hey wait!" Trunks bent down to see a big black square on the ground. "My Playstation 3 is still here!"

"Awesome! What about the games?"

"Hmm... looks like they all burnt up... no wait! There's one left! It was in the Playstation 3 last so it's fine!"

"Which one?"

Trunks pushed the eject button and a game disk came out. "Dragon Ball: Raging Blast."

"Sweet! The game that they made in honor of us for saving the world like a bazillion times?"

"Yep! I should bring this over to your house sometime. Well, I guess that sometime's now since I'm going to be living at your house for a while..." 

Goten and Trunks floated back to where their family was, with Trunk's game system in his hands.

"Well, Kakarot, what are you waiting for? Show us where your house is." Vegeta demanded.

"Alright alright." Goku flew up into the air and shot off towards his house, Goten followed.

Vegeta, Trunks and Bra did the same.

"Hey wait!" Bulma yelled from behind.

Vegeta and Trunks flew back and picked up Bulma around their shoulders. "That's more like it." she smiled.

To Be Continued...

Well, there's Chapter 1! Again, please review. Did I really have to ask that? Sorry if it was a little short and too fast paced...


	3. Chapter 2: The Fights Are Just Starting

Those who don't like it, don't worry, there's nothing inappropriate(if you know what I mean... ^^;) that happens.

Disclaimer: Why would I own any of these characters if it's a FANfiction site? They belong to Akira Toriyama.

Bra is around 5-6 years old. So Trunks and Goten are about, I dunno, 17-18?

The Briefs Stay with the Sons!

Chapter 2

Goku, Goten and Bra landed in front of the small house in the middle of the forest, followed by Vegeta and Trunks carrying Bulma.

"So this is your house, eh?" Vegeta questioned, arms crossed and slowly advancing toward the entrance.

Goku was the first to walk in, he saw Chi-Chi cooking stuff for dinner. "Hi sweetie." she said.

"Hiya, Chi-Chi..."

"Is there something the matter, Goku?"

"Well... there was a little accident..."

Chi-Chi immediately stopped what she was doing and ran up to Goku. "What happened? Is my little Goten alright? I knew this training was a bad idea, I should've made him study more like Gohan. Just because he's a teenager doesn't mean he can handle things any better! You need to be more careful Goku, where is he?"

"Chi-Chi! He's fine it's a different kind of accident..."

Chi-Chi sighed with relief, then noticed Vegeta walk into the house. "WAAH!" She grabbed Goku's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "Why is that dangerous psycho in our house?"

Goku put his two index fingers together and moved them around nervously. "Uh, he and his family are going to be living with us for a while. We kind of destroyed their house with a minor training accident and they're staying until it's rebuilt."

"WHAT?"

Vegeta looked at them with a confused face and everyone outside came in. They all said "What's wrong? What happened?"

Chi-Chi pushed Goku aside and walked up to everybody else. "You all can't live in this house! It's way too small and the worst part is you'll all distract Gohan from his homework!"

Everybody sweat dropped. "Geez woman, give it up, your little brats won't ever be smart, so stop trying." Vegeta said with annoyance.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Chi-Chi screamed in his face.

"And the fighting begins..." Bulma sighed and broke up the fight between her husband and her best friend. "Alright you two, let's just relax."

"How can I relax when there's four different people moving into my house!"

Goku stepped up to Chi-Chi. "C'mon Chi-Chi, it might be fun, like a long sleep over!"

"Urgh... fine. But no one distracts Gohan while he's working, clear?"

"Did I hear my name?" Gohan said, poking his head out of his room. "Um, why are there a bunch of people in the house?"

"I'll explain later Gohan, right now the Briefs are going to move into our house for a while." Goku said.

"Uh-huh." Gohan mumbled with a confused face.

Chi-Chi was trying to push Gohan back into his room. "Gohan you need to study more so you can get a degree."

"Mom I've been studying all day!"

Chi-Chi groaned. She started to ramble on and on about something like "Gohan" and "Vegeta" and "moving in" as she stomped into her room.

"Uh... this isn't her best day ever... heh heh." Goku said embarrassingly.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Well Kakarot, aren't you going to show us our rooms?"

"Yeah sure! Follow me." Goku said as he walked into a door in the hallway, Vegeta and Bulma following. "You two can sleep here in the guest room for a while."

Vegeta looked at the bed. "This is a single bed."

"I'll just sleep on the floor." Bulma replied.

He threw open the blankets. "What the heck is this stuff on the bed?"

"Oh yeah, that's when I accidentally spilled grape juice..." Goku said with a cheesy smile.

"You what? I demand you get me new sheets! I am your prince and you will do as I say!"

"Alright alright I'll get you new sheets." Goku looked through the hallway closet but couldn't find anything. "Umm... looks like we don't have any spares."

"What? Kakarot I am not sleeping on this sticky purple bed!"

"Ugh! Vegeta it's the bed or the floor." Bulma yelled.

He growled. "Fine I'll sleep on the stupid bed."

Goku let the couple sort things out and ran to the living room. "Bra, I don't know where you can sleep..."

"I want to sleep with my big brother!"

"Oh no you ain't. Your sleeping with your daddy and I'm sleeping with Goten." Trunks replied.

"NO! I want to sleep with my big brother!" Bra started to fake cry so she could sleep in the same room as him.

"Why do you want to sleep in the same room as me? Daddy will destroy anything that's hiding in the closet."

Bra stopped crying and just looked teary eyed. "No he won't... he never believes me when I say there's a monster... he just says to go back to sleep..."

"It's fine Trunks, she can sleep with us." Goten said.

"Well... okay then."

Goku looked at the stove in the kitchen. "Waaaah!" he yelled. It was on fire! "Umm umm umm. Chi-Chi! Get down here!" But no answer came. He thought that she was ignoring him because of the certain events earlier.

He heard Vegeta and Bulma arguing about something, Bra complaining to Trunks, Chi-Chi was ignoring him, and the house was on fire.

This was only the start of the madness.

To Be Continued...

Wow, I'm really doing these chapters quick! And again, reviews would be totally awesome yadda yadda yadda... oh and thank you all who reviewed before! I didn't reply to them but thank you everybody who favorited, alerted, reviewed and all that stuff. Please don't think I ignore reviews or favorites, EVERY one makes me so happy.^^

Oh yeah and if Goku doesn't seem so happy in this story, I'm going to try to make him more optimistic if you know what I mean. XD


	4. Chapter 3: No Dinner

Those who don't like it, don't worry, there's nothing inappropriate(if you know what I mean... ^^;) that happens.

Disclaimer: Why would I own any of these characters if it's a FANfiction site? They belong to Akira Toriyama.

Bra is around 5-6 years old. So Trunks and Goten are about, I dunno, 17-18?

The Briefs Stay with the Sons

Chapter 3

Goku took a deep breath. "Got to stay calm about this. Fire extinguisher, fire extinguisher... oh where is it!" he looked all around the kitchen for it. He probably could of thought of an easier way, but he was panicking way too much.

Finally, he found the fire extinguisher and blew out the fire. Smoke covered everything in every room.

"Hit the dirt!" Trunks shouted to get everyone onto the ground. Both families crawled toward each other.

Chi-Chi started coughing. "What's the meaning of this Goku?"

"Sorry! You left the stove on and I panicked..."

"Oh... I shouldn't have gotten so mad..." Chi-Chi sighed. There wasn't much smoke so it passed by quickly. Everyone stood up, slightly coughing.

Vegeta growled. "This is ridiculous! I'm not going to live in a house with a pack of idiots!" he started to trudge out the door when Bulma started to talk.

"Well okay then. I'll come by your tent out in the cold, wet woods later." Bulma smirked.

Vegeta angrily turned back around and slammed the door behind him. "Why can't you just use one of your capsules for a house? Or why don't we buy a temporary house or hotel!"

"Because, Vegeta, it all burnt up, remember?"

"ALL of it?"

"All that we own."

"Your insane for letting it sit around in one place all this time!" Vegeta started to mumble "You better have been smart enough to keep some money in your purse at least..." as he walked into his guest room.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

Trunks turned to Gohan, quickly realizing something. "Gohan, why aren't you with Videl and Pan?"

"Hm? Oh, they went off on a little trip. I decided to stay here to catch up on school and stuff. My mom never changed up my room so I stay there. It makes me feel like a little kid again."

"Oh, that's too bad about school. I hope I never have to go to college..." Trunks shoved his hands in his pockets and then looked down to see Bra pulling on his pant leg lightly to get his attention. She had a sad face.

"Pan can't come over?"

"Yeah... not for a while."

Bra's eyes started filling up with tears.

'Uh-oh, here comes the temper tantrum again.' Trunks thought. "Uh, how about, I promise that... we'll... uh..."

Bra's jaw started shaking.

"...I'll spend all day with you for the whole time we stay here!" Trunks blurted out.

"Really? Oh boy I can't wait! Maybe we can go to the park tomorrow! Or see a new movie! Yippee!" she skipped away.

"Great. What did I get myself into?" Trunks sighed.

Bulma was on the phone in the living room. "...Mhmm. Ok, alright. Thanks a lot! Bye." she turned off the phone. "Great news! Our house will be rebuilt in about a month or two!"

No one really thought about how long it would take to rebuild a house. Of course it would take a while, but in their minds it just seemed like a couple of days.

Bra grew a big smile. "I'll be able to play with big brother all the time! I can't wait! Ooo I should start writing down a list of things to do! First we'll play house, then dress-up, then play fairy princess at the park!" she ran off getting a paper and pencil.

Goten giggled a little bit at Trunks's face when he heard about what Bra was talking about.

Chi-Chi sighed. "I guess I'll go to the store and buy new dinner ingredients..."

"You shouldn't have to go there again! Besides, it would take way too long to get to the store all the way from here in a car!" Bulma exclaimed.

"You're right Bulma... hmm... I know! How 'bout we send Goku and Vegeta to the store! They can fly!"

Bulma chuckled at the comment. "I highly doubt Vegeta would go to the store with Goku."

"We'll make them. Saiyans will do anything for food." Chi-Chi winked. "Hey Goku honey? Would you mind going to the store with Vegeta and pick up the right ingredients? Flying is so much more quicker than driving..."

"Uhh... I really don't think Vegeta would go." Goku said.

"No ingredients, no dinner."

Goku's eyes grew wide. "Vegeta! Come quick! We have to go to the store or no dinner!"

Vegeta ran out of the door wearing socks. "No dinner? ...wait. Did you say 'with you'?"

"If we don't, then we can't have dinner. I can't get everything by myself!"

Vegeta pondered this for a moment. "...Fine. I'll go." Everyone was surprised that Vegeta said those exact words so quickly without being forced to TOO much.

"Now, you need ALL of these, got it?" Chi-Chi said, giving Goku a list of food supplies.

Goku was just about to grab it when Vegeta stole it from him. "You'd better give it to me, I don't trust Kakarot with this list."

Goku put his hand behind his head. "You know he has a point, heh heh."

Vegeta started putting on a new pair of shiny white boots on. "I can't believe I'm going to the store with Kakarot..." he mumbled under his breath.

To Be Continued...

Sorry this chapter is so late, but it's finally here. And some of it may seem a little unrealistic, but it's to make the story more interesting, ya know?

Please review and stuff.


	5. Chapter 4: The Prince and the Potatoes

Those who don't like it, don't worry, there's nothing inappropriate(if you know what I mean... ^^;) that happens.

Disclaimer: Why would I own any of these characters if it's a FANfiction site? They belong to Akira Toriyama.

Bra is around 5-6 years old. So Trunks and Goten are about, I dunno, 17-18?

The Briefs Stay with the Sons!

Chapter 4

"Ready Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Yeah yeah..."

The two saiyans flew off to the grocery store in search of new ingredients that Chi-Chi burnt in the kitchen.

They landed in front of a big store and proceeded, the two looking at the list that Vegeta was holding.

"So first we need... potatoes?"

Goku scratched his head, looking across the store. "So uh, where are the potatoes?"

"I don't know. Bulma usually does all the shopping so I have no clue where anything is. Let's ask this guy." Vegeta said, turning to a counter. "Hey, tell me where what you Earthlings call, 'potatoes', are." he said like he was some kind of freak.

"Umm, they're just down that aisle sir."

"Which aisle?"

"Aisle 6."

"You have to be more specific! There's like 500 aisles in this store! Now you will tell me EXACTLY where the..." Vegeta looked at his list then back up at the clerk again. "'Potatoes', are."

"Er... from left to right, right in front of us, count to six, then go into that aisle and they should be at the very end."

"See? Was that so hard, you clown." Vegeta walked away in the direction of aisle six and Goku followed, a little embarrassed.

"Geez Vegeta, you didn't have to make him work so hard."

"Whatever. I got the information I needed and that's that." he looked at the long list. "How about, to make this go faster, we split up and get different items."

"Great idea!" Goku grabbed the list and searched for the next item, noodles.

Vegeta smirked. 'Finally, I got rid of him.' he looked at the end of the aisle but there were no potatoes! "WHAT? THAT IDIOT GAVE ME THE WRONG INFORMATION!" he ran back to the same counter, cutting in front of everybody. "The potatoes are not in that aisle!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. They're probably in aisle 7."

"They'd better be! If they're not I'm coming back, and you do not want me to come back for your own safety." Vegeta scowled at him before he left for aisle 7.

"Ah-ha! There they are." Vegeta grabbed the potato bag, but somebody else grabbed it at the same time.

"Hey, these are mine." The man said. He was really tall. Like, probably 6'5 or something. He was big and muscular.

Vegeta had to look way up at him to see his face. "No. These are MINE."

The big man laughed. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do, small fry? Even your stupid gravity defying hair isn't as tall as me! Hahaha!"

Vegeta glared at him with an angry face. "NOBODY insults me."

The big man still continued to make cocky insults, spectators all around watching the scene. "Dude that big guy is totally gonna be the crud out of that other guy." one shopper said. "Yeah, this won't be much of a fight." another one said.

Vegeta moved his eyes to the second shopper, agreeing that this won't be much of a fight. "So, you want the potatoes?"

"Huh?" The big man was confused.

"Only if you can win a fight against me. Which you can't."

"Hahaha! Yeah right!" The big man lunged his fist forward, attempting to hit Vegeta, but he grabbed his fist in mid punch with an arrogant smirk. The man then drove another punch with his other hand, but Vegeta caught that one too. He, clutching both fists, kicked the man in the stomach, sending him flying to the wall.

"Don't judge someone by their appearance." Vegeta said, grabbing the potatoes. Everybody looked at both men in awe.

Vegeta put the bag under his arm and looked for the shopping list, walking away from the scene. "Wait, where is it? Oh shoot, I gave it to Kakarot! And that means, he has all the money!" he ran quickly all around the store, but there was a big jam of people. "Get out of my way!"

The shoppers tried to move but it was impossible.

Vegeta was getting squished, especially because he was shorter than most people. "This is bizarre! AAAAH!" Vegeta blew away everybody with a ki blast. No one got hurt too badly, but Vegeta was the only one standing. He continued to find Goku.

He turned a corner, only to see Goku with a pile of food. "Kakarot? Did you get everything on the list?"

"Huh? Hey Vegeta. Uhh... well, I got some of it."

"Argh! I knew I couldn't trust you with this! Give me that!" Vegeta snatched the list from Goku's hands. "You only got the noodles!"

"Yeah! Is that a problem?"

"Look how much junk you have! We won't have enough money to buy what we NEED."

"Oh I didn't think about that... I guess we'll have to change dinner plans, heh heh."

Vegeta grumbled. "Let's just pay for this junk."

The two saiyans walked up to a counter, but not the one Vegeta was having 'issues' with.

Goku piled all of his stuff, about six bags full, while Vegeta only put his sack of potatoes on the conveyor belt. Goku payed for everything and they were just about to walk out the door when a security guard came by.

"Sir, what you did to this store is a complete violation." The security guard was pointing at Vegeta.

"I don't have time for this, it's 8:00 P.M. and I haven't had dinner yet." Vegeta started to walk out the door but the guard stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere. You got in a fight with a man, threatened a clerk, and beat up many customers."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Ready to scare this guy?" he said to Goku. Goku knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

Vegeta turned super saiyan. Goku then understood what he was trying to do and followed along.

The security guard grew his eyes wide. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU? YOUR HAIR CHANGED IN A SECOND!" he ran away like a little girl. Goku gave Vegeta a thumbs up.

They started flying home. "Ya know, I feel kind of bad for that security guard. What was he even talking about? Did you do something that I should know about?" Goku asked.

Vegeta smirked. "Not at all."

To Be Continued...

Hurray for Vegeta. =D

Please review and shtuff.


	6. Chapter 5: Name Wars

Those who don't like it, don't worry, there's nothing inappropriate(if you know what I mean... ^^;) that happens.

Disclaimer: Why would I own any of these characters if it's a FANfiction site? They belong to Akira Toriyama.

Bra is around 5-6 years old. So Trunks and Goten are about, I dunno, 17-18?

The Briefs Stay with the Sons

Chapter 5

Goku and Vegeta walked into the house, carrying a bunch of food. "We're back." Vegeta muttered.

"Great! I'll take those." Chi-Chi said, dropping all of the food onto the dining table. She started looking through the bags. "Uhh, this isn't what was on the list."

Goku choked. "Yeah... while I was there, I umm... I saw some things... and uh..."

Vegeta interrupted. "They were fresh out."

"What? Everything? Even if that was true, you couldn't have just gone to another store?" Chi-Chi screamed.

"We're not businessmen woman. Get that straight. This is a one time thing."

Chi-Chi growled and was just about to argue back when Gohan stepped in. "Why don't we just order pizza?"

Everyone shrugged but agreed.

"WAIT! No way!" Vegeta yelled.

"What's wrong now Vegeta?" Bulma sighed.

"So you're saying that I did all of that stupid shopping for nothing? I don't think so! We are going to sit down and eat what we've got, got it?"

"C'mon dad, we'll just eat this tomorrow. It's not like you shopped for nothing." Trunks persuaded.

"Grr... fine. But because of this I'm not going to do anymore chores!"

Bulma smirked. "Oh so you WERE going to do more chores."

"What? NO! Aghh just order the stupid pizza already. I'm done with this." Vegeta turned around and crossed his arms furiously.

Everyone chuckled as Chi-Chi dialed the number for pizza on the phone.

"Daddy can I have those cookies in that grocery bag?" Bra asked with her innocent bright blue eyes.

Even though Vegeta was one of the strongest, most tough warriors alive, no one could say no to Bra with her most adorable face and little red bow. Vegeta actually sort of half smiled! "Yeah yeah." Vegeta tossed the entire bag of cookies into her arms.

"Wow thanks Daddy!" she blew him an air kiss.

Bulma saw that her husband gave her daughter the entire bag of cookies. "Uhh... Bra I think we should give you maybe one or two of those for now."

"Aww... ok. Can I have milk though?" Bra pleaded.

"Sure."

"Hey wait." Vegeta started. "She's half saiyan, so obviously she can have way more than two."

"Yeah, and obviously she's half human so she should only have two. Even two might be too much." Bulma argued.

"Seriously? Two is too much? C'mon, just let her have as much as she wants."

"No way! We need to be careful about her health! First it's cookies, then before we know it it's going to be five double deluxe hamburgers at the greasiest fast food restaurant in town!"

"Only five?" Vegeta smirked. He loved a good argument.

"Are you saying that saiyans can handle five hamburgers and not die of heart disease?"

"Of course I am! Argh what am I arguing about? How many cookies my daughter can eat?" He put his hands on his head in crazed anger.

Bra looked up between her parents, looking at each one every time they talked. "All I wanted was two. Too many and I might get sick." she ran to the kitchen and pulled out two cookies and set the rest of the bag on the counter, not caring about the milk anymore.

Chi-Chi set the phone down. "Alright! Pizza should arrive in less then half-an-hour!"

"But mom. We live in the middle of a forest. Don't you think that it will be kind of hard for the pizza delivery guy to find us?" Goten questioned.

"Shhhh! Over half-an-hour and we get 50% off!"

Vegeta sat down at the dining table and started banging his head against it.

Goku was confused and sat next to him. "What's wrong Vegeta?"

He said one word every time his head wasn't against the table. "I. Hate. My. Life."

"What? Why?"

"You don't understand Kakarot. You're used to Earth. You're used to living in a small poor home. I'm not. I'm used to being a prince of an entire race on a different planet."

Goku patted his back, knowing Vegeta, he would be fine.

"Daddy, why do you call Uncle Goku 'Kakarot'?" Bra asked, biting off a piece of a cookie.

"Because that's his real name. Plus I hate his earthling name, 'Goku'."

"Hey I take offense to that!" Goku stood up. "At least my name doesn't sound like a vegetable."

"WHAT? NO ONE INSULTS THE ROYAL FAMILY NAME!"

"VEGETAble. Vegetable vegetable vegetable..." Goku made fun of him.

"Well maybe it's a good thing I call you Kakarot! Do you know why? Because it makes you sound like a carrot! You sure look like one! Orange! You always wear that stupid orange jumpsuit! Do you even change your clothes?"

"Hey! This is a fighting gi! And yes I do change my clothes! I have multiple of these but I don't ALWAYS wear it, unlike you and your blue body suit."

"What? I change too you know! Plus I like to wear my saiyan elite armor most of the time, which you don't have because you're a low class warrior!"

Trunks and Goten stared at their fathers. "Wow, this is the weirdest argument yet." Trunks stated.

"I've seen weirder. Man, I just realized I don't really like my name..."

"What do you mean Goten? Is it because It's so similar to your brother and father?"

Chi-Chi walked by. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh just how Goten sounds so similar to his family. They all start with 'Go'. GOten, GOku, GOhan." Trunks shrugged.

"Wait what? I happen to think they're lovely names!" Chi-Chi argued.

"Sorry, but couldn't you have been at least a LITTLE more creative?"

"Well at least my name doesn't sound like underwear!"

"Hey! Trunks is a good name!"

"Not when you have 'Briefs' after it! 'Trunks Briefs.". Please."

Bulma came by. "Are you talking about my last name?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you it's not the best." Chi-Chi shrugged.

"Well excuse me for having that last name! Just know that it's the name of the owner of Capsule Corp.! All of the greatest technology!"

"Not good enough if your house burns down so easily!"

They put their foreheads together in anger. Trunks and Goten still continued to stare at the argument, confused.

Goten started talking to Trunks. "You've got to admit, your name really is dorky. I mean, 'Trunks, Bra, Briefs', even Bulma!"

"Hey that's not very nice! Creativity beats dull!"

Looks like Gohan and Bra were the only ones left watching. Gohan looked outside the front window and he saw the pizza guy. Before he could say anything, Gohan ran outside, picked up the pizza, payed the man and ran back inside. "PIZZA'S HERE!" he shouted.

The pizza delivery guy hardly knew what just happened but he got his money and that's all that mattered, so he just went back to his job.

All the arguers saw Gohan holding the large pizza and stopped fighting. The saiyans had turned super saiyan and the ladies were pulling each others hair.

"Great let's eat!" Goku said, breaking the silence. Everyone realized they were being ridiculous and apologized, except for Vegeta who just let out a "Hmph."

The two families sat down at the dining table and ate pizza (of course they were smart enough to buy at least twenty boxes.)

To Be Continued...

Weird chapter I know. I really didn't know what to write next. XD

Please review and stuff. (I'm really curious to see what you guys are gonna say about it.) ;P


	7. Chapter 6: Bra's Bedtime Story

Those who don't like it, don't worry, there's nothing inappropriate(if you know what I mean... ^^;) that happens.

Disclaimer: Why would I own any of these characters if it's a FANfiction site? They belong to Akira Toriyama.

Bra is around 5-6 years old. So Trunks and Goten are about, I dunno, 17-18?

The Briefs Stay with the Sons!

Chapter 6

Everyone had eaten the pizza and they all relaxed on the couch in the TV room.

"So... what next?" Trunks questioned.

"Well, I think it's time for Bra to go to sleep." Bulma said.

"No... I don't wanna sleep..." Bra yawned, being like any five-year-old, not wanting to sleep no matter how tired.

"Yes, it's time for sleep."

"No. I want daddy to tell me a story."

Vegeta looked at Bra. "I am not telling you any story."

"Pleeeeease daddy!" Bra crawled up onto his lap. "Please?"

"Ugh! Fine I'll tell you a stupid story." 'How did I get into this mess?' he thought.

Bulma smiled. "Ok, but then it's off to bed."

Bra clapped her hands with glee.

Vegeta just kind of looked at her. "Well... do you have a story in mind?"

Bra pondered this for a moment. "Hmm... ooo I know! How did you and Uncle Goku meet?"

Everyone stared at each other. "Uhh... I don't think that's such a good story to tell." Goku said.

"Yeah, just think of a different story so we can get this over with." Vegeta growled.

"No! I want to hear the story! I've always wondered."

"You know, I've always wondered too." Trunks said.

"Yeah me too." Goten added.

Vegeta sighed. "Fine I'll tell it. But Kakarot is helping me with this story."

"Why? Because I'm the good guy?" Goku giggled.

"Shut up!"

Bra looked up at her dad. "You were a bad guy?"

"No! Well maybe to earthlings... let's just start the stupid story."

"I'll start Vegeta!" Goku said. "Let's see... it started out with my evil brother, Raditz, taking my son, Gohan, away. Piccolo then came and agreed to help me, not knowing that he would become permanently good. We traveled to find Raditz. We found him with my son in a space pod. Both me and Piccolo fought, but he was too much for us."

Bra was staring at Goku with wide eyes, scared to hear what would happen next.

"Raditz held me down. Just when I thought it was the end-"

"I broke through the space pod and punched Raditz in the face! Sending him flying!" Gohan interrupted, getting really into the story.

"Yeah! But even that much couldn't defeat him. I had to sacrifice myself to kill him." Goku continued.

"Noooo! That can't happen! Daddy saved you right?"

Vegeta looked down at Bra. "No I didn't. He died." He muttered 'Too bad he couldn't have stayed dead...'

Bra started to get confused. "But you're here now! Oh no! You're a ghost!" she walked up to Goku and started touching him. "No you're solid. How?"

"We used the dragon balls to wish me back!"

Bra grew a smile. "Yay!" she hugged him. "Please continue the story! I want daddy to blow up stuff!"

Vegeta grew a smirk. His daughter was hoping that he would blow up stuff. Now that's saiyan blood.

"Alright. Let's see... oh yeah! So before I died, I heard that two evil saiyans would arrive and attack Earth for the dragon balls!"

"Oh no who are the bad guys? I hope you defeat them!"

Vegeta face palmed. "That's me and my useless comrade, Nappa."

"Wait. So you were seriously an enemy to Earth?" Trunks said in shock.

"For the last time yes!"

Bra put her finger over her mouth. "Shhhh! I want Goku to continue!"

"Ok. So I was training in Other World right? Well all my friends had to hold off the two saiyans by themselves. But before the real fight started, one saiyan, Nappa, planted evil green Jelly Bean Monsters!" Goku threw his hands in the air to make the story more exciting.

"What? They're called 'saibamen'!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku looked at him. "Would you like to tell the story, Vegeta?"

"Gladly. So what REALLY ha- urgh. No I don't." Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away gruffly.

Goku giggled. "You'll get your chance eventually. Now, the Jelly Bean Monsters took out one of the warriors, Yamcha. Krillin was so mad that he and the rest of the fighters defeated all of the monsters easily. Later, Nappa killed Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo. All that was left were Gohan and Krillin."

"Oh-no! Daddy your friend was mean..." Bra said.

"He was just a useless warrior."

"Too bad you didn't think that back then." Goku said. "Well anyhow, Gohan, would you like to tell the rest of the story?"

"Nah not really. Seriously, I was just a cry baby back then." Gohan sighed.

"It's daddy's turn to tell the story!" Bra shouted.

Vegeta sighed. He knew arguing wouldn't get him out of this. "Fine... hmm... well Kakarot finally showed up, after three long hours. He beat Nappa easily-"

"Aren't you forgetting something...?" Goku interrupted.

The saiyan prince sighed. "Fine. I said 'IT'S OVER 9,000!' and broke my scouter. Happy now?"

Goku chuckled.

"THEN Kakarot beat Nappa. He begged for mercy but instead I grabbed his hand, and instead of helping him up, I threw him into the air blasted him to pieces."

"So you ARE the good guy!" Bra shouted.

"Well then me and Kakarot decided to fight. Nappa was completely useless."

"Still Vegeta, you didn't have to kill him!" Goku said.

"Whatever. What's done is done."

Gohan sighed once more. "And I ran away again..."

Goku started to continue the story. "So, me and Vegeta fought for a long time. Eventually he turned into a giant monkey!"

"'Great Ape!'" Vegeta yelled.

Goku put his finger over his mouth. "Shhhh! I said I'm trying to make the story more interesting!"

"You can still make it interesting by pronouncing it right. Clown." he muttered.

"Daddy can you teach me how to be a monkey?" Bra begged.

"No. You need a tail."

"You had a tail?"

"All saiyans do. That stupid coward with a sword cut off mine. That's what happens next in the story."

"Dad, you would have died if it weren't for Yajirobe!" Goten laughed.

"Yeah I guess your right!"

"I guess I should've killed you from the start." Vegeta joked.

"Hey, if it weren't for me Krillin would've killed you. I told him not to kill you, remember?"

"But if I killed you earlier I could've killed everyone else easily."

Goku stood up. "Nuh uh!"

Vegeta stood up also. "Yeah huh!" The two kept arguing for a while.

"Well Bra, while your dad and Goku settle their little fight, I think it's time for bed." Bulma said, picking up her daughter.

"What little kids." she giggled.

To Be Continued...

There's chapter 6! The next chapter should be a bit more exciting. (I kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter. XD) Please review and junk, yadda yadda yadda...


End file.
